An average person spends a lot of time in his/her vehicle and motor vehicle, respectively, in order to drive around in the local community, for example in order to drive to work, to school, for shopping or to attend social meetings. In big cities these individuals are often isolated from social contacts although they are surrounded by other drivers on highways and at intersections. At home some drivers spend precious free time by searching for likeminded individuals in social networking websites. Although many people establish contact with other people which they have met online, these people often live in different federal states or other countries which renders it difficult to establish a relationship.
There are people who already use their vehicle to express their personality. This way, via the car which one is driving or which individual modifications have been carried out thereon it is possible to express his/her personality. This way, cars are already similar to a personal profile in social networking websites. There is, however, no possibility to establish a contact with likeminded drivers on the road.
US 2008/0172458 A1 discloses a system and a method, respectively, for data based connecting of a wireless device with a plurality of Internet services including so called Social Networking Web Services. Such a system may comprise a so called Web Server Proxy which comprises an API which allows other modules a data based connection to the Web Server Proxy.
US 2009/0170434 A1 discloses a method for transmitting information which has been formatted for a Internet publication of a first vehicle by means of a short range wireless communication connection which allows for communicating with a second vehicle. Thereby it is provided that a so called Webpage for Internet publication is stored in the first vehicle in a formatted manner. Furthermore, an initiation signal is transmitted to the second vehicle. In addition, by means of components for short range wireless communication a communications connection is established between the first and the second vehicle. If authorized by the second vehicle the information formatted for Internet publication may be transferred.
DE 10 2007 037 073 A1 discloses a device for communicating information to the driver of a motor vehicle, wherein a control device and a pointing device controlled by the control device is provided which is formed as a humanoid figure. DE 10 2007 053 470 A1 and US 2008/0119994 A1 disclose a vehicle user assist system for detecting a condition of a user and for controlling operations of vehicle devices in a manner desirable for the user. DE 10 2005 058 227 A1 and US 2006/0149428 A1 disclose an emotion based software robot for automobiles. WO 99/54015 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,166 B1 disclose a toy comprising an unusual physical appearance.